


Deep Archive

by Lumos_fiction



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Fetish, Fluff, Masturbation, Multi, Smut, Underage - Freeform, water sports
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-06
Updated: 2015-12-14
Packaged: 2018-04-30 08:25:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5156918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lumos_fiction/pseuds/Lumos_fiction
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Little smuts and fluffs from my notebook.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Welcome to my Deep Archives! All these stories that you will read are short and most likely smutty. 

All these I had written while ago and I either added and or taken away parts to make them better.

Anyways! Enjoy!


	2. Ginny Dear

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 10 year old Ginny Weasly finds something fun to do.

Ginny Wesley laid on her bed, hand in her underwear, rubbing her clit it small circles. Pleasing herself, in a way that she had never done before.

The redhead bit her lip and arched her back. She let out a small moan as she slowly moving her fingers to see how wet she was. Ginny slowly slipped a finger into her tight, wet cunt.

She felt her free hand work its way up her shirt and to her very flat chest. Her fingers gently rubbed at her nipples, making then perky and hard. She let out a moan again.

Ginny started to push another finger into her cunt, pretty much forcing it in. It was a little painful but it felt so good.

She slowly took her hand out of her shirt and started to rub her swollen clit again. The young girls moans got louder and louder. She was a little surprise that she haven't woken anyone up yet.

She was feeling a really weird feeling in the bottom of her stomach. She was inching closer and closer to her orgasm.

Ginny felt the wet walls of her cunt tighten around her fingers. Ginny through her head back and arched her back as far as she could. She pushed her fingers as deep as she could into herself, causing her to shake and bite her lip in pleasure.

Her body soon relaxed and her fingers were not out of her leaking cunt. She was breathing heavily.

Ten year old Ginny Weasley, had just masturbated for the first time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for any mistakes
> 
> Also, many things were added since it was very short.


End file.
